Candy
Candy is a Sheep-Like Fairy and two of the main fairy mascots in Smile Pretty Cure!. She alongside Pop came to Earth in search of Pretty Cure to help them in collecting the Cure Decor, in order to defend the peace in Märchenland. She loves fashion. Candy ends her sentences with "kuru~". Appearance Candy has white fur, with two curly yellow pigtail-like ears held with pink bows. Her eyes are dark blue, with yellow markings in the shape of wings near her eyes. She has pink and yellow heart-shaped markings on her forehead as well. Her arms and legs are stubby, and she has a frilled pink collar around her neck. Her tail is yellow and curly, like her ears. Personality Personality Wise, Candy is very girly and is very fond of fashionable stuff. She also likes to dress herself up and style her Ears in different fashions. She can be also a bit strict about Miyuki and the Girl's status as Pretty Cures. She can be a Crybaby and can get easily scared on saddened. Candy also acts like a little sister when Pop. History Coming Down to Earth Candy came down to Earth from Märchenland to search for the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, after her world was invaded by the evil emperor Pierrot, who had sealed away the Queen. In order for the Queen to be revived, Candy has to gather all of the tokens of Happiness, the Cure Decor. Finding The Pretty Cures Having arrived in the human world through a storybook, Candy encounters Hoshizora Miyuki who shortly becomes Cure Happy after their first meeting. Miyuki then promises to Candy that she'll help gather Cure Decor and save her world. Relationships Hoshizora Miyuki - Miyuki is the first Cure whom Candy meets, and she stays with her and follows her to school. Candy is often frustrated by Miyuki's overenthusiasm and carelessness, plainly telling Miyuki that she worries about her and that she hopes Miyuki will find the other Cures to help her out soon. Pop - Candy's acts as a younger sister to Pop while back in Märchenland. Also both she and Pop were asigned to find the Pretty Cures in Earth. Etymology Candy - Candy is a type of sweet made from sugar and flavorings, which is sold to children. Trivia *Candy ends her sentences with "kuru~", which means "curly", and this is probably a pun on her curly ears and tail. *Candy's ears resemble lollipops. This is a possible reason for why she is named Candy. Candy is also the only mascot whose appearance changes nearly every episode. *Candy's design bears similarities to many of the mascots from previous seasons. Her sheep-like appearance mirrors to the sheep that appeared in the Aesop The Wolf and the Sheep. *Candy and Pop are the second mascot sibling pair in the series, the first two being Pollun and Lulun. *Candy's voice actress, Ōtani Ikue, is famous for voicing Pikachu from Pokemon and Chopper from One Piece. She has also voiced Olivier from the Heartcatch Pretty Cure! movie, and Hana-chan from Ojamajo DoReMi, another Toei series. **A Running-Gag in Candy's role is when she is paired with Hoshizora Miyuki, who is voiced by Fukuen Misato. In the Pokemon series, Fukuen voiced Oshawott while Ōtani voiced Pikachu. *A running gag in the first few episodes is that Candy keeps getting mistaken for a different kind of animal doll much to Candy's dismay. These include a sheep, and a tanuki(raccoon dog). Gallery Official Profiles Candy.PNG|Candy's profile from Toei Animation's website candyprofile.gif|Candy's Profile from Asahi Site Chara_sm_yose_01.png|Candy's profile for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. 429550 251691924917591 100002303567131 611149 1103030177 n.jpg|Movie Prifile Screenshots Miyukimeetscandy.jpg|Candy meets Miyuki in Episode 1 candyears.jpg|Candy with her ears down in Episode 4 candyrabbit.jpg|Candy with rabbit ears in Episode 4 candybento.jpg|Yayoi's Candy bento in Episode 4 candybutterfly.jpg|Candy with butterfly ears in Episode 5 P 01dsd.jpg|Candy with turban style in Episode 6 candygoodbye.jpg|Candy promises to smile whenever she says goodbye Merchandise candykey2.jpg|Candy Keychain 8882687.jpg|Anytime,Anywhere ! Fluffy Candy 6499564.jpg|Spinning Ears Fashion Candy! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Mascots